


Peace and Quiet

by were_lemur



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Downtime for Jack and Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 164

The Hub was quiet.

For now, Jack knew. It was always "for now," always a temporary lull in the neverending battle to keep Cardiff, and the Earth, safe from whatever would come through the Rift next. But he was more than willing to take it.

A sound cut across his momentary peace. He nudged Ianto, sleeping beside him. "You're snoring."

Ianto muttered something uncomplimentary, but shifted to his side anyhow, before dropping back to sleep. Jack rolled over as well, spooning against Ianto's back. He draped his arm over his sleeping lover's waist.

Peace reigned once more in the Hub.


End file.
